FAIRY TAIL ONLINE
by PaperWorld
Summary: In which Protagonist-chan gets mistaken for a boy and is inadvertently kidnapped on her first day in Earthland. (Gamer!SI/OC)
1. Best Prologue of all Time

How would you imagine your first day in an anime to go?

Making friends with all the best characters?

Haha, I wish.

How it went for me?

Well...

 **MAJESTIC LINE BREAK IS MAJESTIC**

"COME HERE LIL' BOY!"

"AAAAHHHHH—"

 **MAJESTIC LINE BREAK IS MAJESTIC**

...Yeah I was kidnapped while trying to ask for directions.

Fuck my life.

 **I HAVE NO REGRETS. BEST PROLOGUE, EVER.**

 **On a serious note, for some reason I can't fine the line breaks. I'll replace the majestic line breaks when I do, unless you wan't me to keep them.**


	2. The Great Escape

When I woke up with a blaring headache I at first thought everything had been a dream.

Because being sent into an anime with The Gamer power was too good to be true.

Then I realized I was lying on dirt inside what seemed like a shack.

Fuck.

It wasn't a dream.

I don't know whether I should be sad or happy.

I'm in _Fairy Tail_.

But I'm stuck in a shack.

Oh well, I should probably try to get out before someone less than pleasant arrives.

Then I should probably find a mirror. Because I'm pretty certain I'm a girl.

As soon as I finished that thought a window popped up in front of me.

 **A new Quest has been created!**

 **The Great Escape**

 **Objectives:** Find a way to escape before someone comes.

 **Success:** 50 EXP

 **Failure:**?

 **Bonus Objectives:**

?

?

 **50 EXP per bonus completed**

...Yeah I'm not so sure I want to stay and find out what the question mark on failure means.

It seems like I'm in an abandoned toolshed. It looks old and it's empty inside so there's nothing for me to use. The walls and door are steady enough for me not to be able to bust out.

On one wall one of the planks don't reach all the way to the ground, but it's too small for me to squeeze through.

 **You have created a new skill through a special action.**

 **'Observe' has been created.**

 **Your eyes don't lie. All you need to do is look and you'll find answers.**

 **Observe (Active) Lv: 1 EXP 0.0% - Allows the user to obtain information on the targeted person or object. The higher the level, the more information is learned.**

Neat.

Now what options did I have?

Wait and see what comes, obviously last choice.

I could also try to dump all of my points into strength and hope that's enough to bust me through a wall.

I'd rather not do that though, points were valuable.

...Maybe there was something more obvious.

I got down on all fours to look through the opening. I could feel a small breeze as I looked outside.

It was still day, so probably less than an hour passed since that fucker knocked me out.

Thinking of him made me clench my hands in anger. I felt the dirt sticking under my nails as they dug into the ground...

Wait.

I could just dig myself out.

Duh.

 **By thinking of your situation and solving the problem, you feel yourself grow a little wiser.**

 **WIS+1**

...Why does that disturb me?

I discarded the thought for later, prioritizing my escape first. I began to scratch at the hard soil, making sure not to put too much pressure on my nails.

Shut up, I'm a girl.

Once the ground was soft enough for me to work with I began to dig like a dog.

I don't know how much time passed until I had a decently sized hole I could probably fit through.

For a moment I wondered whether or not to cover the hole after myself, but I decided against it.

I'd rather get away quicker. It's also pretty obvious that's how I got out, since the ground was soft exactly where I dug.

I resisted the urge to yell "FREEDOM!" at the top of my lungs once outside in the fresh air.

 **Quest complete!**

 **The Great Escape**

50 EXP earned

 **Bonus Objectives:**

?

?

I skimmed through the text and flicked away the window.

For now I should focus on getting as far away from here as I can.

"Grooowl~!"

...And on getting food.

 **CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

 **I STILL CAN'T FIND THE DAMN LINE BREAKS ARRGHH**


End file.
